Protected I
by somefancyusername
Summary: Ares has another plan how to get more power on this earth. He is not planning to give it up, not even if Xena stands in his way.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't even dawn when a man approached her cell. He asked if she would like to take a bath. "Fancy prison", - she thought to herself and agreed. She had been watched all night and wanted a chance to be alone at least for a while. Of course, possible escape plan also crossed her mind, but after her legs and arms were chained and she was lead outside her hopes were gone. There was a full yard of armed warriors waiting for her. They had their swords prepared just in case. She looked around and noticed that part of the warriors were on the upper floors of the castle, in the passways, with prepared crossbows. All of them and that meant 150-200 warriors were not taking their eyes off her. She could admit that even if she wouldn't be chained her chances to stand against them would still be quite small. Even if she had a chance, she probably wouldn't try anything anyway, as she needed to know what Ares wants with her.

The spa house wasn't far, it was about 300 meters away. She hoped that she wouldn't need to take a bath with all those men staring at her. Luckily, they let her in, removed her chains and locked her from outside. She could see her armor from old times laying few meters from the tub. She checked everything to make sure she was really alone, removed her clothes and got into the tub.

After she finished her bath and put the armor on, she was chained again and led to a big square surrounded by high fortress walls. It was not too hot there, as it was still early sunny summer morning. She could feel a warm breeze and a smell of freshly cut grass few hundred meters away from her and Ares' troops. The morning sun was shining intensively on the sand ground. It was clear that this square was used for fights and maybe for punishments as few high poles with chains and cuffs could be seen. "It is going to be an interesting morning", - she thought. That place was very familiar to her. She looked around to make sure and saw familiar architecture far away from her. An image of young herself training with Ares there flashed her mind.

The image was interrupted by one of the troops. To her surprise, he bent over and removed her ankle cuffs. Her handcuffs were removed too. Then most of the men backed away, leaving her in the center of the square.

Instantly she felt a familiar tingle down her spine and with a flash of blue light the God of War appeared in front of her. The sound of shields pressed to the ground caught their attention and she turned her head to see that all soldiers kneeled to salute him. With Ares gesture, they all stood up again.

"Good morning, my dear, slept well?" - he asked as he closed the distance between them. His brown eyes were shining like ambers in this light morning and looking at her blue ones. When he was looking at her like this and smiling, she couldn't get rid of a feeling how strong and powerful he was.

"The dungeon was quite cold, but I can't complain about the bath" - she smiled back after deciding to play along. "Why am I here Ares? As far as I remember, we used to communicate privately and that meant without 200 armed men looking after me. Do you think you can't handle me just by yourself anymore?"

He was glad that she didn't look mad. She looked so good in her old times' armor. He hoped that he wouldn't need to hurt her, that she would just give all the information she has willingly. The matter was of great importance to him and he could not allow anyone to spoil it, not even her.

"Oh, what hasn't changed, but you are here for an important reason, and to have you staying here they all are needed. You can think of them... as my appreciation for your skills..." - he said as he stroked her black hair.

"And what is that reason?" - she inquired without stepping back. She didn't want to admit, but his compliment to her fighting skills elated her.

"The map of Alantos" - he waited a bit for her reaction, which didn't come, before continuing. "Rumors say what it can be reached easier this moon, so I am sending a group of my best _current_ protegees to take its pieces. And since my precious warrior princess would try to stop them, she will be staying here. Protected." - he added. "Of course, you may share any information you have about it with me right now as I know you know something." He smiled without actually expecting her to reveal anything.

"I don't know where it is, Ares.", - she answered him smiling.

"Oh really? Xena... I'm not playing this time, I know you had it. Do you really think that I believe that you just let somebody else have it or that you accidentally lost it in the forest?" - he didn't sound mad, but she could tell from his voice that soon he will be.

"And do you actually believe that I would just tell you if I knew?" - she asked with the same smile.

"Look..." - his eyes looked mad now. "I really don't want to hurt you on such a beautiful morning, so better give me the information I need", - he said firmly. He sounded serious now. Suddenly she felt something new – a surprise what he is actually threatening her mixed with an extreme betrayal. He had never threatened her before. Xena knew about Ares abilities to cause pain, she was not sure if she could take it if he took this matter into his own hands, yet she also knew that he was certainly not a sadist, at least not with her. Despite that, her heart started to beat faster.

* * *

Suddenly, a soldier ran to him and gave him a quill, he opened and read it to himself.

Ares was fast to boast - "Well, that is not important anymore, at least not now, as I have just got some very good news and I am very glad to inform you that everything is going according to my plan. So, lucky day for you, my sweet!", - he stated happily. "Now if you excuse me I've got few things to do..." - he turned away planning to disappear, but suddenly stopped, an image of her training with him popped into his mind. He glanced at her again with his irresistible grin. "Since you are already here, how about a morning workout?" He didn't wait for her answer. A lightweight sword she used to train with appeared in his hand. He threw it to her.

* * *

It was a very hard fight. He was even faster and stronger than she remembered. Or weren't her opponents good enough during the last two years?

Ares enjoyed this, he saw she was starting to get tired, he also saw her smiling time from time. It seemed that he had not known how he missed her before that fight started, she was his best opponent. He couldn't resist showing her a few new moves, she picked them quite fast and was successfully blocking him when he tried to use them against her again.

Soldiers were looking at them amazed by their skills. They also began to feel worried that they actually have to protect her, with those deadly skills. It seemed that hour or more passed, Xena felt that her muscles began to sore, she felt so tired that she missed Ares strike and felt her sword fell from her hand. Another thing she felt was a strong backhand on her cheek and she fell to the ground with her head spinning. She felt her blood on her lower lip.

Soldiers were just staring at them, not making any noise. The fight was so good, so amazing, it seemed that it would be a shame if Ares killed her.

She slowly tried to get up. Ares, who was also gasping for breath, stopped and sheathed his sword. He decided that the workout was over. He looked at her evaluating the damage he had done. It seemed nothing – just a small scratch on the cheek, few bruises, and sore muscles – nothing that good night's sleep won't fix.

Xena slowly stood up with her sword in hand, expecting that Ares might strike again. Her tired blue eyes met his brown ones. "Take the sword from her and cuff her" - he ordered without looking away.

Three soldiers run instantly her way, took the sword and cuffed her. Xena showed no resistance. He was still looking at her. "It was a pleasure, my dear." - he smiled. "I hope that cell won't be that cold tonight."

Then he turned to his men and shouted: "Get her back to her cell, do not come close to the bars in any circumstances, if you see something unusual or strange call me immediately, do NOT let her out of your sight".

* * *

When she entered her cell, she saw additional furs on the bed and fresh water which she immediately drank. She felt so tired that she went straight to bed. Maybe she was still hot from the fight because it seemed to her that the cell was much warmer than yesterday.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note:**

Thank you for reading, I know it's not perfect (I bet that native speakers found a lot of mistakes), but if you liked it at least a little bit and if you haven't published your story about Xena and Ares yet but have an idea, please publish it! I'm a huge fan and would like to read your story :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** yes, it's the right chapter.

* * *

All soldiers in the castle were at their highest alarm. Someone took pieces of Alantos map. Ares knew who did that, he was furious and sent all his men after his warrior princess. He knew that somehow she had taken them, he also knew that she was fully capable of outsmarting him and his men. But no, not this time. The map held the secret of great power and he was willing to possess it. Ares knew that Xena was still in his fortress, he was not going to let her out so easily.

"My lord!" - young soldier yelled. Ares turned his face to him and suddenly a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Xena stood hidden between stone fortress walls, she understood that she cannot run Ares' troops around any longer, she needed to get out of the castle and do it soon. Gabrielle should be already safe and heading to the river to meet her, but Xena couldn't leave, not yet, she had to take her mare Argo. She knew that Ares would never hurt her mare, it would be too low, but still, she could not leave her here.

She was not sure if Ares' men would dare to shoot her if they had a chance. Ares made it clear that he wants them to stop her, he did not mention anything about killing her.

She was near the arena now, stables were on the other side, she chose to go around to not be seen. After running few meters, she heard voices, she knew if soldiers saw her, they would call the others and then it might get more difficult than she wanted it to be. She noticed a rope laying next to the wall.

"Good", - she thought, fastened the rope around her chakram and threw it to the building before her to make her a path above Ares' troops' heads. The other end of the rope was quickly bound to the huge iron window at least three floors up from the ground. She flipped on the rope.

* * *

Xena was in the middle of her goal when she saw a blue light below her and instantly felt the rope break. She landed as gracefully as a cat on the ground and saw Ares' soldiers with swords in their hands heading towards her and Ares ordering them to get her. She wasn't about to give up – she quickly drew her sword and stood up in fighting position, but as soon as she did that her sword was blasted out of her hand by Ares' energy ball. He only wanted to disarm her, so he made sure that his power wouldn't burn her. It seemed that Xena noticed that too, so she risked to charge him only to feel herself hitting the wall. After that everything went black.

* * *

She woke up chained in cuffs to one of the wooden poles in the middle of the arena where she and Ares had trained a few days ago. She felt a light pain in her whole body, which was concentrating on her right ankle. Probably, she had twisted it after hitting the wall. She looked around to see lots of warriors behind her and Ares sitting on his throne in front of her, playing with her chakram. He seemed obviously bored while waiting for her to wake up, so bored what he had even made his throne appear in the middle of the training area.

"Oh Xena, how nice of you that you have finally decided to join us", he said joyfully as he noticed that she was awake.

Suddenly she realized that she was basically kneeling in front of him and despite her sore ankle immediately stood up. Luckily, the cuffs were bound quite loosely to the pole and allowed her to do that. Ares smiled as he noticed this, put the chakram on the throne and went closer to her. His warrior princess was here caught once again and he felt he was holding all the cards now.

"Do you have something to say to me, my dear? About the map, perhaps?" he asked her softly as he was inches apart from her. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"No." - she answered quietly, yet firmly, without breaking their eye contact. Ares looked away disappointed. Her answer wasn't a surprise for him, he knew she wouldn't reveal anything without being forced to, and even if he beat the hell out of her, probably her answer would be the same - "no, Ares". Despite this, he felt his rage began to rise – he could not lose one chance in the lifetime. Also, they were not alone this time, he could not let her humiliate him in front of his men but this was a secondary reason.

He backhanded her. Xena instantly felt her cheek burning from the slap, it was so fast and strong that everything went black for a second. She opened her eyes and slowly looked at him again.

Ares' hand rose to her cheek again, but this time only to remove a strand of black hair from her face. At some point, it seemed to her that Ares regretted his violent action, but she knew that the line was crossed and that it wasn't over. She wondered how much time she had until the pieces of the map explode and what Ares will do to her if she is still bound when it happens.

He gently raised her chin so she would look directly into his eyes again.

"Xena, trust me, you should reconsider, - he said softly, tenderly stroking her burning cheek.

She did and said nothing. Ares sighed. She was his favorite. A thick whip appeared in his hand. Xena glanced at it. She saw that it would be freaking painful if he actually used it on her.

"You can change your mind anytime, my dear, and I swear I'll stop as soon as you do that", - he added. His brown eyes showed no pleasure in this. He so hoped that she would give this up. Couple more seconds passed. "Still nothing? Ok".

He went around her, gently moved her black hair from her back and started to unfasten her corset slowly. He couldn't help but notice her soft skin. Xena tried to stay as calm as she could in this situation but her heart started to beat like hell despite all her efforts. He had never been cruel to her, at least not this way. Usually, she at least could defend herself. He wasn't a mortal man. She wondered how long she could take this.

She felt him finish loosening her corset and heard him step away. Unintentionally, she felt herself holding to the wooden pole harder. She closed her eyes trying to calm down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally!", - she heard him shout, opened her eyes and saw him pointing at the soldiers dragging cuffed Gabrielle. Then he turned to his warrior princess - "Have you actually thought I would hurt you like this?" - he asked her. "I have no pleasure in seeing you bleed, my dear. Besides, this way is more effective", - he smiled as soldiers were cuffing Gabrielle to one of the wooden poles arms high above her head. "Xena...", - she shouted.

"Ares, leave her out of this!"

"See?", - he shouted joyfully, "Finally something!"

Xena looked at her friend, Gabrielle's eyes were wide in horror.

"Do you want me to denude her back, my lord?" - solder asked.

"No, no need of that, the whip will rip her top after two or three strikes anyway. And I've just had my fun anyway", - Ares answered obviously meaning Xena's corset loosening and headed towards the bard.

"Ares, stop that." Ares stopped and looked at his warrior princess with a smile on his face.

"Xena, no, I can take it" - Gabrielle shouted.

"No, you can't." - she said in low voice. "Ares!"

"Yes?", - He answered smiling boyishly.

"Let her go, I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Oh no, give the information I need first" - Ares demanded.

"Alright." - she made a small pause. "Ares, I put the maps in a few of the many scrolls I'd found, gave them ALL to Gabrielle and asked her to put them in boxes used for explosion testing. I don't know which division has them, nor does she."

"Damn… Kazar! - he shouted his soldier. "Tell the men to stop the testing!"

"Yes, my lord" - the soldier and few others run off.

"I told you what I knew. Let her go, Ares", - she demanded.

"Not just yet." - he went even closer to Gabrielle.

"Where did you put them?" - he asked firmly. Gabrielle failed to answer on time.

"WHERE?"

The sound of multiple explosions filled the air. At what moment Ares knew that Xena made sure that the right boxes were in the right place. Xena's heart seemed to leap out of her chest – he was standing too close to her friend. She wished she could change places with her. She had to do something, something to distract him, but it was too late. Ares whip landed on Gabrielle's back several times. Gabrielle was breathless, he didn't stop for a break. It was like a wave of pain, which wasn't going away.

"Ares stop it! Stop it! She was just following my orders!" - warrior princess shouted as Gabrielle was hit multiple times.

"DAMN RIGHT SHE WAS!" - Ares dropped the whip and somersaulted near Xena angrily. Gabrielle was breathing heavily, her back was burning, no one was so cruel to her before.

As Ares approached, Xena realized that there wasn't much she can do to defend herself against him. Strong chains were still restraining her. He backhanded her again. A strong kick to her stomach was next. Ares had drawn his sword even before she fell to the ground coughing. The pain caused by the kick was so intense that it felt as if her ribs touched her heart and lungs. She wondered if anything broke. As a sun reflected on the tip of his sword she thought that's it - this is the end. She won't see her mother or Gabrielle ever again.

Seeing her in pain calmed his rage a bit, he didn't hit again and even lowered his sword a bit. Xena slowly stood up expecting the last all ending blow. Their eyes met. Suddenly he realized that he has killed mortals for less but for some strange reason, he wanted to see his blue-eyed warrior again, alive, in the best case scenario standing at his side. He wanted to touch her dark hair and warm soft skin again. He wanted to have a morning workout with her again. He wanted his warrior princess to be his queen, it was not his goal to impulsively scar her or beat her to death. He could always do that later, but now he didn't want this. At least not this moment. He still liked her too much.

Seeing that he stopped, she thought - hmm, maybe it's not the end after all and decided to give it a shot.

"It's over…" - she said. "Let Gabrielle go, please...".

"Fine", he said still looking into her eyes as he touched her wounded cheek. Xena didn't pull away, she knew that her resistance now could be another penalty for Gabrielle. "You won", - he smiled and lowered his hand. "Throw the bard through the city gates!", - he ordered his soldiers.

Soldiers rushed to her friend. Xena watched as wincing Gabrielle was uncuffed, raised to her feet and taken away by two soldiers. She instantly felt relieved. He hadn't ordered to kill her friend. She only needed to have her wounds disinfected. The sooner the better. She saw Ares smiling as he watched Gabrielle taken away. There was no regret or sorry in his eyes.

"What to do with the warrior princess, my lord?" a soldier asked.

Ares looked at Xena coldly. She could see that he was still mad. His eyes traveled down her body to her swollen ankle. "Get her injuries checked and then let her go. She'll find the way out herself." - he glanced at her again and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Xena was taken to another building for her check-up. The building itself seemed cold, maybe because of the stone walls and stone table used for nursing the patients. She could see multiple herbs and potions on the shelves. Daylight was coming through the windows behind her. She had been there before, several times after her training with Ares. Back then she was not so skilled and Ares' sword managed to cut her through. Luckily, never too deeply.

She sat on this low stone table and remembered that one time when was waiting for the doctor Ares appeared behind her, put his hand on her shoulder and said that she had done very well that day. She was so young back then.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door which cracked open. She saw a familiar face next to it. "Oh, lord Ares was too brutal with you again, young lady?", the old man asked her.

"You still remember me?" - Xena asked with surprise. It's been a while since she was here.

"Of course, of course - my lord's favorite", - he smiled and started his work.

* * *

Ares was sitting on his throne when the doctor who looked slightly frightened entered the room. He wasn't used to communicating with his god directly, god's presence and the circumstances of their conversation were scaring him greatly. He was afraid that his report or, worse, his wrong diagnosis will cost him his life.

"Any breaks?" - Ares casually asked when he looked at him.

"No, my lord."

"Good good…" - he said while sipping the glass of wine and turning his attention back to the portal which was showing some war happening somewhere. It was obvious however that he wasn't very interested in what was happening in that field. The doctor wasn't prepared for such short conversation. He chose to give his god more information.

"However, her right ankle is slightly twisted, I bandaged it, nothing too serious", - Ares showed no reaction - "and she might have experienced few cracks in the ribs, - the look in Ares' eyes made him regret his decision instantly, - which are minimal... if they exist at all... it's impossible to see or feel at this stage and the warrioress demands to leave as soon as possible… But if they exist, they will heal themselves, no treatment, except maybe for the corset she is wearing anyway, is necessary. - he added thanking the gods that god's gaze softened a bit.

-Fine, she's free to leave then. - Ares said taking another sip and turning his gaze to the portal again. He was still thinking about her as his best protege and not his enemy who had just ruined his opportunity to dominate this earth.

* * *

It was way after the sunset. Xena watched her friend sleep on the other side of the fireplace. She felt relieved that she had enough medicine to disinfect Gabrielle's wounds but felt so responsible for her injuries. It was her who told Gabrielle to put the boxes with pieces of map among explosion testing materials. She shouldn't have included Gabrielle in her plan at all.

She carefully touched her hurting ribs suspecting that a huge purple bruise had already formed there.

Suddenly she felt him. Ares didn't bother to play with her by staying invisible as usual, he instantly appeared. Xena grabbed her sword and got up. She was leaning against the tree before so she felt somehow pressed between it and Ares.

"I'm not here to fight", - he gestured her to drop the sword. She didn't obey of course but lowered her hand.

"So why are you here? To admire your dirty work?", - Xena glanced at sleeping Gabrielle.

"Oh, common, you know perfectly well, that I couldn't care less about the bard, be happy I haven't killed her … yet". He glanced at the bard quickly and then back to his warrior princess who raised her sword again. He could perfectly see that she was not happy with this response, so he took her sword by the blade itself and used his force to lower it again. He used his chance to come closer to her and looked into her blue eyes again.

"I'm so glad, I didn't have to do that to you", - he said, obviously meaning whip and softly touched her hair. She felt a strange heat spreading through her body and her heart beat stronger and stronger as she looked at his brown orbs. It was so weird to feel attracted to him after the things he had done so recently. He came even closer without breaking their eye contact, she stepped back just a bit only to feel the tree behind her back and Ares kissing her. She felt instant warmth in her body, concentrating on her ribs and right ankle, making the pain go away. After few seconds he broke the kiss, looked at his beautiful warrior and said: "Good night, my sweet, I hope you'll come to your senses someday". After that, he disappeared.

* * *

He couldn't understand himself why he wanted her to feel well again or why he healed her. Maybe it was because he knew what Ceasar had done to her and he didn't want her to relate himself to the similar pain in her mind. That would certainly prevent her from coming back to him.


End file.
